I Need you, girl
by cygnus jenessia
Summary: Mereka berbeda. segalanya . Mereka berbeda dalam segala hal. Gengsi, tak ingi dipandang rendah adalah motif keduanya saling menjalin rasa permusuhan. Permusuhan itu bagai benang kusut namun ketika mereka mulai bersama rasa kasih dan tumbuhnya cinta perlahan mengurai benang yang menjerat tersebut. mereka terus bersama dan mulai menyadari bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan.
1. Chapter 1

Saya benar – benar masih baru dif fn, dan masih harus belajar banyak. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat ff dramione yang masih sangaaat jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Oh iya salam kenal semuanya..

Aku nggak tahu ada yang mau baca ff aku atau enggak tapi yang terpenting aku udah berusaha \o/…di sini gak ada voldemort, gak ada perang , dan terpenting Dumbledore masih hidup.

Harry potter milik j.k rowling dan fic ini milikku

Selamat membaca…

**I Need you , girl**

Ruangan ketua murid ini terasa panas, bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya tapi panas karena pertengkaran 2 ketua murid yang amat sangat berbeda , bagai anjing dan kucing, langit dan bumi , air dan api , singa dan ular.

Sang ketua murid putrid mencak – mencak tak karuan melihat partnernya malas luar biasa, hanya duduk di sofa hijau slytherinnya tanpa melakukan hal apapun , oke secarah harfiah sang ketua murid putra sedang membaca daily prophet.

"Tak bisakah kau diam, Granger? Suaramu itu membuat telingaku bermasalah" kata sang ketua murid putra sambil sok mengorek kuping. Yah ketua murid putrid kita 'HERMIONE GRANGER' hanya mendengus menanggapi ucapan ular licik slytherin 'DRACO MALFOY' itu. Hermione masih meneruskan pidato panjangnya untuk menyadarkan Draco Malfoy, namun Draco hanya menanggapinya tanpa minat .

" Simpan pidatomu untuk acara pidato di rapat prefek saja, Granger " . Draco berdiri dan meninggalkan Hermione yang berdiri mematung, mulutnya menganga.

' Sial ' rutuk Hermione dalam hati.

Ini sudah ke- 17 kalinya Hermione bilang 'sial' hari ini dan 12 dari keseluruhannya untuk Draco Malfoy. Demi janggut Merlin yang tak pernah dicukur, apa salahnya? Hingga dia harus di pasangkan dengan Draco 'ferret' Malfoy. Ia tahu bahwa tahun ini dia akan terpilih jadi ketua murid perempuan tapi kalau harus dengan Draco, maaf – maaf saja , Hermione bahkan rela jika posisi itu di serahkan pada Pansy Parkinson atau bahkan Millicent Bulstrode.

Partnernya itu tidak mau di ajak kerjasama, tidak mau patroli, tidak mau rapat, melanggar peraturan , dan masih banyak lagi. Apa Hermione harus menyalahkan Dumledore atau Mcgonagal atas bencana yang super besar ini? Ia rasa tidak, mulai sekarang ia akan membuat Malfoy bertransformasi jadi orang baik, patuh , manis. Merlin, pasti Salazar Slytherin sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak di alam kubur mendengar keinginannya. Dan saat itu juga Hermione menepuk dahinya sendiri.

" Malfoy… nanti malam kita harus rapat …. Kau dengar aku..? " suara itu sayup - sayup terdengar seperti Hermione. Draco tengah berjalan menuju asrama ketua murid dan ia mendengar Hermione memanggilnya, Draco berbalik dan mendelik.

" Ck. Granger. Tak bisakah 1 hari saja kau diam? Aku tidak tuli sehingga kau harus berteriak dan aku juga tidak pikun sehingga kau harus mengingatkanku soal rapat itu " ucap Draco. Ia melotot kearah Hermione

' aku sebenarnya juga tidak sudi ' batin Hermione

Hermione mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibir. Ia memandang Draco sejenak dan menghela nafas " Aku hanya ingin membantu " Hermione melangkah, ganti meninggalkan Draco.

Hell, ada apa ini? Hermione Granger? Ingin membantu? Draco rasa dia benar – benar gila dan harus memerikakan diri ke St. Mungo. Ini keajaiban. Draco masih terbengong – bengong sampai sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya.

" Hey mate, sedang apa kau disini? Kau terkena kutukan 'petricus totalus' ya? " Tanya Blaise Zabini.

" emm.. apa? Ah tidak " jawab Draco sekenanya , dia tersenyum sinis dan berlalu pergi. Ia punya ide brilian.

Pagi hari di musim semi memanglah sangat indah bunga – bunga bermekaran, burung – burug bersenandung riang, intinya semua indah. Gadis bermata hazel itu sedang menikmati cemilan paginya , susu hangat dan biskuit. Dan lihat sekarang ia sudah rapi , sudah mandi dan terlihat cantik, siap berangkat tepat waktu. Matanya memandang kamar dengan panji – panji hijau dan lambing ular itu. Ia tersenyum.

HERMIONE POV

' Lihat! Ketua murid yang buruk sekali, sudah jam 7 tapi belum juga bangun ' batinku

Aku menyesali keputusan Dumbledore yang ingin menyatukan semua asrama dan memasangkanku dengan ferret itu. Aku harus bilang bahwa itu tidak akan berhasil dan aku yakin sebentar lagi kami akan bertengkar, saling melempar mantra dan kemungkinan akan ada yang mati. Tanpa kusadari Draco sudah melangkah kearahku dengan bertelanjang dada, oh dia seksi sekali. ' Kurasa aku harus menggosok lidahku karena mengucapkan kata menjijikan tadi '.Malfoy terlihat menyipitka mata.

" Jangan melihatku seolah kau lapar, Granger "suara itu menyadarkanku.

" Apa? Aku …aku…tidak.. ah sudahlah ". Aku gugup sekali, tuduhan macam apa itu? Aku tidak peduli dan kembali memakan cemilanku.

Malfoy duduk di sebelahu, tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh kulit telanjangnya , rasanya hangat dan bagai tersengat listrik. Buru – buru aku menarik tangan. Bagaimana bisa kulit pucat seperti vampir itu begitu hangat? Dan apa ini, perutku serasa tergelitik, aku meringis menahan sensasinya.

HERMIONE POV END

DRACO POV

Sial. Tak sengaja aku menyentuh kulit Granger, terasa halus, hangat dan kenapa dia buru – buru menariknya? Oke , dia hanya seorang darah lumpur, kenapa aku sedih?

Aku menyeringai dan meminum susu buatannya , kulihat dia melotot kearahkan, oh aku suka sekali matanya, besar , coklat , dan menggoda. Aku mencoba menyangkal rasa ini tapi kurasa Granger memang menarik. Tak heran banyak pemuda yang mengincarnya.

" Malfoy , itu kan susuku " katanya kepadaku dengan wajah sok marah

" Lalu ? " tanyaku tak peduli

" Kenapa kau meminumnya? " bentaknya kepadaku

" Apa itu maksudnya aku harus meminum susumu … yang lain ? " aku mendekat dan memandang dadanya yang punya ukuran ' yah sedang'.

Heramione terlihat cengo , dan tiba – tiba memukul lenganku, ia mendorongku menjauh. Wajahnya merah padam dan ia kikuk.

" Dasar ferret mesum " katanya dengan wajah merona. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkanku

" Kau harus menyihirnya agar sedikit besar, Granger, dan kujamin kau akan seksi." Aku berteriak sambil terkikik.

" Malfooooy " teriaknya dari kamarnya sendiri.

Aku tertawa terbahak – bahak , aku bahkan sudah bergulung – gulung dilantai. Ini akan seru.

DRACO POV END

To be continued…..

# udah gak kuat ngetik, suhu ruangan sangat panas dan itu sangat tidak mendukung.

Aku masih nggak percaya mau publish fic ini, aku Cuma berharap reader suka

PLIIISSSS REVIEW! Aku butuh saran # maksa sambil bawa pentungan.

Salam hormat

Cygnus jennesia


	2. Chapter 2

Saya kembali lagi….

Makasih buat para reader yang udah dukung saya dan memberi saya wejangan yang bermanfaat, saya sangat menghargai itu. Maaf karena terlalu lama benar – benar tak mengizinkan saya untu bersantai. Oke, langsung aja …baca fic karangan saya yang masih butuh banyak perbaikan.

**Harry potter milik J.K rowling **

**Don't like don't read**

**I need you, girl **

Hermione enggan sekali bertemu dengan malfoy semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, untung Gryffindor tak ada jadwal sekelas dengan Slytherin. Pada jam makan siang ini, Hermione masih tetap mencoba menghindari Draco. Melihatnya hanya akan membuat dirinya malu.

Hermione melirik meja Slytherin dan belum menemukan musang pirang itu, ia bernafas lega. Sahabat – sahabatnya tengah sibuk menikmati makanan , dengan canggung ia bertanya pada Harry. Ia butuh pendapat seorang pria, dan Ron bukan kandidat yang baik.

"Ehemm.. Harry aku ingin bertanya sesuatu", bisik Hermione.

"Tentu Mione", balas Harry.

"Ehmm.. menurutmu apa dadaku terlalu rata?"

Hermione tak percaya ia bertanya seperti ini, dan rasanya malu sekali. Ia akan bunuh diri saja. Harry memandang sekilas dan bingung, ia melihatnya lagi dan berbisik "Sedikit".

Hermione hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

"Heey Herhione , apha khauu suhah hengar hahwha akhu ditherihma hi thim huiddich aghi?", kata Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan. Hermione memutar bola mata.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Ron!" perintah Hermione.

Sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali ia berkata seperti itu kepada Ron, kenapa sahabatnya yang 1 ini tidak berubah?

"Aku sudah berkata seperti itu 10 kali kepadanya", sahut Ginny.

"Selamat Ron , kau pantas mendapatkannya" kata Hermione.

"Thanks" Ron nyengir lebar dan melanjutkan acara makannya lagi. Untung saja dengan nafsu makan seperti Troll itu Ron tak menjadi segemuk Crabbe dan Goyle.

Hermione berbalik karena merasa dipandangi, dan ia menemukan Draco yang menatapnya intens. Iris kelabu itu menegang dan berbalik , 'ada yang aneh ya? Kenapa memandang seperti itu?' , batin Hermione dan ia langsung memegang dadanya lagi teringat ucapan malfoy kemarin.

Ketua murid kita yang satu ini berjalan dengan lemas di lorong ketua murid. Hey jangan salahkan dia, dia capek, lemah , letih , lesu, lunglai dan lapar karena harus patroli sendiri. Partnernya telah menghilang sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Sial. Hermione akan minta pertanggung jawabannya.

"Nafas Troll", Hermione mengucap kata sandi ketua murid, ia segera memanjat lukisan dan mendapati Draco ' rekan menyebalkan ' Malfoy tengah duduk santai di sofa dekat perapian.

"Malfoy", panggil Hermione , ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai

"Merindukanku, Granger?", tanya Draco dengan suara menggoda.

Demi Merlin, Hermione ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga. Ia ingin ferret itu menyesal. Ia benar – benar tak sanggup berhadapan dengan Malfoy. Ia berlalu dan keluardari asrama lagi.

Hermione tangah melamun di tengah – tengah ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hanya melamun.

"Mione", panggil Ginny

"Eh.. iya Gin" jawabnya.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu", bisik Ginny. Hermione mengangkat sebelah alis dan memandang Ginny. Ginny menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

Hermione menatap Ginny soalah berkata APA – INI ?

"Ini bra untuk membuat ,yah kau tahulah", Ginny membentuk tonjolan di depan dadanya sendiri.

"Heyyy, bagaimana kau bisa tahu - .. Harry?", selidik Hermione.

"Oh Mione , dia tak sengaja, dia kelepasan , dan aku hanya ingin membantu" Ginny mengedipkan mata .

"Sekarang katakan padaku, pria mana yang bilang dadamu rata?", tanya Ginny.

Tidak. Hermione sudah gila jika ia menjawab 'DRACO MALFOY' , dan dia masih cukup waras.

"Tidak ada Gin, aku hanya mendengar dari beberapa orang bahwa – ehem – dadaku rata.." Hermione berbisik pada kalimat terakhirnya, Ginny hanya menganguk mengerti.

Hermione memandangi dirinya yang setengah telanjang di cermin, ia pasti sudah gila karena mencoba bra dari Ginny. Bra itu berwarna hitam berenda putih dengan ukuran yang besar. Hermione ragu , ukuran ini tidak pas dengan tubuhnya namun tiba – tiba bra itu menciut seukuran dada Hermione dan terasa seperti memijat. Hermione sedikit mengerang , dirasakannya dadanya sedikit membesar. Ia mulai memakai bajunya dan bercermin lagi, oke Hermione akui dia seksi.

Dengan percaya diri , Hermione keluar dari asramanya, melangkah pasti, menghiraukan Draco yang duduk di sofa.

DRACO POV

Astaga. Apa aku salah lihat?

Granger terlihat…seksi. Rambutnya ia sanggul tinggi, menggunakan baju yang menggoda, 'celana pendek dan kemeja kotak – kotak' serta dadanya punya ukuran yang – ehem- besar.

Aku meneguk ludah saat melihatnya , dan sekarang aku akui dia seksi.

Tidak. Bagiku dia sudah seksi sejak dulu tapi sekarang ia lebih seksi. Aku tak tahu bahwa kaki Granger begitu jenjang, dadanya 'ouch' aku membayangkan bias mengelus kaki dan meremas payudaranya.

"Granger" panggilku

Kulihat dia berbalik dan memandangku, aku pun mendekat hingga jarak kami kurang dari 1 meter. Sekarang baru kulihat bahwa ia punya bibir pink yang menggoda. Imajinasiku sungguh liar, aku ingin mengigit bibir itu.

"Ada apa , Malfoy?" Tanyanya acuh tak acuh

"Aku…ingin..", aku semakin mendekat dengan sedikit mendesah. Granger terkesiap dan terlihat akan menamparku, tapi dengan cekatan aku memegang pergelangan tangannya. Menguncinya.

"Granger" , panggilku lagi dengan menggoda.

"Lepaskan aku ferret.." katanya.

"Kau apakan dadamu itu?ehm? berusaha membuatnya jadi besar?" tanyaku menantangnya.

Dapat kulihat wajah Granger merona,dengan kikuk ia hendak namun diurungkannya. Ia memandang dadanya sendiri lalu menatapku dengan mata coklatnya,

"Memang salah ya jika aku ingin seperti gadis lain?", tanyanya lirih.

"Aku memang tidak secantik yang lain.. tidak seseksi yang lain, tapi kau tidak perlu menghakimiku seperti itu", nada bicara Granger meninggi. Aku tahu dia marah.

"Aku membencimu" teriaknya dan mendorongku. Aku hamper saja terjengkang , tapi yang paling membuatku sedih adalah gadis itu membenciku.

DRACO POV END

Asrama ketua murid terasa sepi sekali bagi Draco, karena rekan ketua muridnya tak disini.

'pasti gadis itu marah dan kembali ke asrama Gryffindor', batin Draco.

Ia menoleh kearah pintu asrama , namun tak ada tanda – tanda bahwa Hermione akan kembali kesini, tapi HELL NO apa pedulinya? Mau dia marah, sakit ataupun terluka ia tidak peduli.

Draco menggelengkan kepala, rasa ini, ia ingin menghilangkannya. Ini memalukan, ia sang Malfoy suka pada darah lumpur? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?

Tidak. Tidak Granger. Tidak darah lumpur manapun. Tidak Cinta!

_TO BE CONTINUED…..

Makasih buat semuanya, sarannya sangat membantu. Plis review ya.

Salam

cygnus


	3. Chapter 3

Saya kembali lagiii…

#nggak diharapkan!

Saya benar – benar mohon maaf atas kesalahan – kesalahan pada fic saya. Saya memang payah :'( …..*bentur- benturi kepala ke tembok.

Saya juga berterimakasih buat para reader dan para author senior yang udah mau menasihati saya….terimakasih .

Oke langsung aja baca chapter 3..

Warning : gaje, typo, alur kecepetan.

Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling

I need you , girl!

"Mione" Panggil Ginny

"Hermione !" Teriak Ginny

"Hm?" jawab Hermione

Ginny tak mengerti , ada apa dengan gadis itu, susah – susah ia berteriak dan hanya di tanggapi dengan kata 'hm'. Bukan Hermione sekali. Biasanya gadis itu akan mencak – mencak dan berkata dia tidak tuli.

"Hey, kau ada masalah?" Tanya Ginny hati – hati

Tiba – tiba hermione langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ginny, menenggelamkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang memeluk ibunya.

"Kau bisa cerita masalahmu padaku," kata Ginny lagi.

Hermione tersenyum tipis dan memegang tangan Ginny.

"Gin, aku ..,aku sangat membencinya. Pria ….ah tidak, dia hanya anak ingusan.." kata Hermione dengan wajah kesal.

"Malfoy?" tebak Ginny

Hermione mengangguk lalu mengerucutkan bibir.

Giiny hanya menggeleng, sudah 7 tahun Hermione selalu bertengkar dengan Malfoy. Saling melempar kutukan dan sahabatnya yang satu ini masih tak hafal dengan tabiat Malfoy ' yang minta di hajar itu'.

Setiap Hermione kesal dan bermasalah dengan pangeran Slytherin itu , ia selalu mengurung diri, apakah begitu besar pengaruh Draco bagi Hermione?. Mereka tak ubahnya seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang merajuk. Itu fakta.

"Sudahlah Mione, kau seperti tidak tahu Malfoy. Dia suka cari masalah,"

"Tapi kali ini dia keterlaluan, ini menyangkut ehm – dada-" bisik Hermione.

Ginny terkesiap, Hermione menceritakan semuanya. Awalnya dia malu tapi Ginny adalah sahabatnya dan tak ada gunanya juga ia menyembunyikannya.

"Astaga Hermione, kau tidak bisa diam saja, balas dia! Dia kira yang boleh berbuat semaunya, kau juga punya hak. Kalau perlu saingi dia , kau juga bisa seperti dia" sekarang ganti Ginny yang kesal.

Hermione tersenyum lebar lalu menatap Ginny senang.

"Thanks Gin" kata Hermione.

_cygnus_

"Pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Selamat sore" ucap Prof. Mcgonagal mengakhiri kelas Transfigurasi tingkat lanjut pada sore ini.

"Oh iya, Mrs. Granger dan Mr. Malfoy setelah ini datanglah ke kantorku" ucap Prof. Mcgonagal lagi.

Kedua ketua murid itu mengangguk dan berberes. Dari sudut matanya , Draco dapat melihat Hermione yang sedang menjejalkan buku – buku tebalnya ke tas kulit warna coklat yang sekali lihat saja Draco sudah tahu menanggung beban berat setiap harinya.

Hermione melangkah terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Draco tanpa berucap apapun. Draco menyusulnya, berjalan di belakang Hermione. Mengamati rambut megar Hermione yang bergoyang ketika si gadis berjalan dan mengamati ujung jubah si gadis yang melambai – lambai tertiup angin.

"Granger" panggil Draco

Hermione tak berhenti apalagi berbalik, ia hanya mengucap 'Hn' pelan.

"Granger" panggil Draco lagi.

"Hn?" Hermione tetap berjalan, kali ini dehamannya keras.

"Granger" ulang Draco untuk ke -3 kalinya.

"Apa!" bentak Hermione, ia berhenti dan berbalik seraya melotot pada Draco.

Draco hanya menyeringai , Hermione terpaku melihat Draco.

'Seringaiannya keren sekali' batin Hermione. Tapi perasaan itu segera di tepis dan diganti dengan pelototan mata.

"Ada apa? Jangan membuang waktuku Malfoy" Hermione berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik – baik saja" Malfoy tersenyum dan memdahului sang Head Girl.

Hermione pov

Apa aku sudah tak waras? Atau telingaku bermasalah?. Dia , Malfoy khawatir padaku?

Kurasa semalam aku bermimpi Argus Flich berambut panjang seperti Rapunzel dan mencium Snape. Sugguh mengerikan.

Kulihat Malfoy mendahuluiku dan melambaikan tangan,

"Cepatlah Granger! Jangan membuang waktuku" katanya dengan menyeringai.

Cih. Lihat! Enak saja dia menirukan perkataanku, aku hanya mendengus dan mengikutinya ke ruangan Prof. Mcgonagal.

Hermione pov end

Draco mematungdi depan pintu kantor Prof. Mcgonagal, sang lukisan pun bertanya " password?"

Dan sang pangeran Slytherin itu pun mengernyit bingung.

"Kaus kaki bau" kata Draco. Namun tak terjadi apa – apa . Draco memutar bola mata.

Hermione Granger datang dengan tertawa, putri Gryffindor itu tertawa melihat Draco.

"Biar kucoba Malfoy, ekhem – Mandrake tua"

Tak berapa lama lukisan terayun terbuka , Hermione tersenyum senang dan Draco hanya tersenyum mencibir.

"Dari mana kau tahu passwordnya? – oh aku lupa kau kan murid kesayangan Mcgonagal," Draco bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri. Hermione melotot tak suka.

Di depan mereka, Prof. Mcgonagal tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen dan perkamen yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Permisi Profesor" sapa Hermione.

"Ah.. Mrs. Granger dan Mr. Malfoy. Duduklah ! , aku tidak akan berlama – lama , aku tahu kalian sibuk. Pada kunjungan minggu ini aku ingi kalian mengawasinya, terutama murid tahun ke -3 dan tahun ke -7. Murid tahun ke – 3 mungkin belum tahu seluk beluk Hogsmeade, sedangkan murid tahun ke-7, aku yakin banyak dari mereka yang akan melanggar peraturan. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Mcgonagal panjang lebar.

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk serentak. Hermione melirik rekannya, ia berpikir pasti ekan seasramanya ini akan termasuk dalam aftar orang yang perlu di curigai melanggar peraturan. Menginggat selama 7 tahun ini peraturan mana yang tak pernah dilanggar oleh Draco Malfoy?

Namun akhirnya Hermione tertangkap basah melirik Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Draco

Hermione langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'aku tidak menatapmu' dalam oktaf terendah alias sangat pelan.

Draco menyeringai, ia suka melihat Hermione malu – malu kucing seperti ini, mengingat sifat sehari – hari Hermione seperti singa betina yang tak takut apapun, selalu menantang.

"Oke, kalian boleh pergi"ucap Prof. Mcgonagal.

Mereka langsung keluar dan menuju asrama ketua murid yang letaknya di menara tertinggi. Kaki Hermione serasa ingin lepas apalagi tangga – tangga di Hogwarts bergerak, melelahkan. Andai saja ia bisa berapparate.

Draco melangkah ringan dan mendahului. Sang Malfoy berbalik dan tertawa

"Lihat kakimu itu, pantas kau jalan lambat sekali, kakimu seperti kaki kurcaci" ejek Draco

"Diam atau ku sihir kau jadi musang jelek" ancam Hermione.

"Cobalah" Draco menyeringai

Hermione kesal sekali, ingin sekali ia menghapus senyum setan di wajah Draco. Dengan cekatan Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya dan tanpa di duga – duga Draco juga mengacungkan tongkatnya didepan hidung Hermione. Mendorongnya pelan , Draco menggiring Hermione ke lorong sepi di kawasan asrama ketua murid.

"Takut Granger?" Draco berkoar meremehkan.

Hermione sadar posisinya terpojok, ia tersentak saat merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya dinding. Dan sebuah tangan kekar memegang lengannya, merayap ke punggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , Malfoy?" Hermione mendesis

"Kau selau tampak berani, tak tergoda denganku? Apa kau tak menarik?" tanya Draco memprovokasi. Draco merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat Hermione berlutut dan ikut memujanya.

Hermione meneguk ludah, ia merasa gemetar apalagi karena tangan Draco yang menjelajah punggungnya serasa memijat titik syarafnya. Nikmat. Hermione memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengenyahkan rasa takut.

Draco langsung mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Hermione hingga tongkat si gadis terlempar, menguncinya di kiri dan kanan kepala Hermione.

Sekarang Hermione sudah seperti gadis yang akan dicium.

"Lepaskan aku Malfoy" kata Hermione dengan nada marah.

Sekarang Draco menyorokkan hidungnya ke bibir Hermione, merapatkan tubuh dan mengendus wangi tubuh Hermione. Mata hazel Hermione terlihat binggung tapi mulutnya tetap bungkam.

"Kau sendiri yang memancingku, dan sekarang kau minta dilepaskan. Sudah terlambat"

Mata hazel Hermione langsung terbelalak saat merasakan benda yang kenyal,empuk dan basah menempel dibibirnya.

Astaga, Draco menciumnya. Hanya sekilas, sekitar 3- 4 detik.

Draco tersenyum senang

"Kau manis , Granger"

Hermione langsung mencak – mencak. ' Awas kau' batin Hermione.

Draco melenggang pergi dengan senyum sedang Hermione berkali – kali merutuk,

'sial…..sial….sial….!'

To be continued-

Gimana dengan Chapter ini, masih ada salahkah.?

Plisss review!


	4. i need you girl !

Hola …. Merindukan saya?-.- narsis bgt

Saya kembali untuk update fic saya,

Warning : gaje, typos, gak jelas ,OOC.

Spesial thanks buat : celestial requiem, bilanatic granger,guest,oktamalfoy,gothicamylee,hallowrose,m aulidanh2,esposa malfoy, esjerukdingin,pulchra1arcanum2,nanachan,ms. Loony lovegood,arielladee,ratuh.

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Don't like don't read

I need you,girl

Apakah nasib tersial Hermione?

Dicium Draco Malfoy? Tidak. Hermione memang kesal tapi entahlah dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Perasaan senang #sedikit, dan gejolak diperut, seperti ada ribuan kupu – kupu yang terbang dan terasa menggelitik.

Tapi dimana putri Gryffindor kita?

Ya , kini dia termenung di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor,tatapan matanya kosong dan ia tiba – tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan mengerang pelan.

Satu kata yang pas, ceroboh dan nekat * oke itu 3 kata.

Keperawanan bibirnya hilang, itu ciuman pertamanya. Ouh kenapa?

"Hermione" suara yang lembut ini menginterupsi lamunan Hermione.

" Apa? " jawab Hermione lemah tanpa niat.

" Demi Merlin, apa kau ada masalah atau kau .. kau sakit? " Tanya sang sahabat berkacamata ,Harry Potter.

" Tidak Harry, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? " Tanya Hermione balik

" Entahlah, kau terlihat pucat dan lesu"

Hermione menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk pergi dahulu ke aula untuk makan malam lebih awal. Belum banyak murid yang datang, hanya beberapa dan itu termasuk Hermione. Hermione melirik barisan kursi Slytherin.

.Kosong.

Ia sedikit lega karena para ular licik itu belum ada yang datang untuk makan malam.

" Hey mate. Kau lihat, Granger sudah pergi! Dia tidak ikut makan malam?" Tanya Theodore Nott.

" Lalu? Apa peduliku?" Draco menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

Pangeran tampan kita yang luar biasa ini benar – benar pintar menutupi perasaan, baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia mencium MISS – KNOW – IT – ALL itu dan kini ia berlagak tak peduli.

Draco melirik pintu aula, Hermione berdiri disana dan tengah benbincang dengan Antony Goldstain sang penghuni Ravenclaw.

"Umm ternyata kau juga seorang cassanova" pikir Draco.

Ada rasa tidak suka saat melihat Antony Goldstain menjabat tangan Hermione dalam waktu lama. Dengan sedikit emosi Draco bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan cepat dan menuju dimana Hermione berada. Draco sengaja membuat gerakan dramatis, menyentuh… tepatnya menyenggol bahu Hermione dengan keras.

Dan tanpa minta maaf melenggang pergi begitu saja. Hermione menatap sosok Draco yangsudah menjauh dengan tatapan bingung, ada rasa marah tetapi rasa khawatir lebih mendominasinya, tapi lagi – lagi insiden ciuman itu tergambar jelas di benaknya dan membuat tatapan ibanya menjadi tatapan kesal.

_dramione_

Langkah kaki terdengar berderap dilorong sepi menara tertinggi asrama ketua murid. Ada sosok yang berhenti di depan kamar ketua murid, terlihat ragu untuk masuk,

" kau mau masuk atau tidak,nona?" Tanya sang lukisan

" I,,ya….nafas troll, " ucap sang gadis.

Sang gadis yang ternyata adalah ketua murid teladan kita ' HERMIONE GRANGER' masuk ke asrama ketua murid dengan hati – hati , terkesan seperti mengendap – endap.

Dengan waspada ia melirik kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari sosok lain, sang penghuni lain.

' ketemu…' ia melihat sesosok maksudnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina tengah berbaring diatas sofa merah sang princess Gryffindor. Ingatkan Hermione untuk membersihkan sofa nanti.

Hermione mendengus kesal tapi ia tak ingin mengusiknya sekarang, dengan hati – hati ia melangkah. Ya, hampir berhasil. Saat ia telah berjarak 4 meter dari sofa yang ditiduri Draco Malfoy tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah suara,

" Tak perlu mengendap – endap seperti itu , Granger ," jantung Hermione serasa mau lepas dan meluncur ke lantai saat mendengar suara jelek itu, Hermione berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku.. aku .. tidak mengendap - endap! aku.. ee hanya berjalan ...tanpa suara," Great! 1 alibi bodoh dari Hermione Granger yang sangat di sesali oleh si pengucap.

Draco bangun dari tidurnya, berdiri menatap Hermione , ia berjalan seraya menyeringai.

"Oke . . . , dan kenapa kau berjalan tanpa suara? takut padaku, eh?,"

Hermione tak menjawab , ia lebih memilih menatap lantai.

Oh Merlin, pipi Hermione merona karena malu dan ia tidak sanggup menatap musang jelek itu.

Hening,

Hermione tak menjawab dan Draco pun tak bereaksi,

disisi lain, Ketua murid putra kita ini tengah meniti muka Hermione yang merah padam , dan ia menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya.

Hermione yang sudah merasa tak nyaman ingin segera pergi dari tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

"Kehabisan kata- kata, eh? apa aku benar? kau..takut padaku?," tanya Draco, pandangannya menusuk. Mata abu-abunya menatap intens Hermione.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut padamu. Kau sama sekali tidak menakutkan," jawab Hermione dengan setengah berteriak.

Dan tanpa sadar, Draco menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, perasanya terasa hangat saat mendengar si gadis berang- berang tak menyimpan perasaan takut padanya.

_Dramione_

Asrama ketua murid, pukul 08.48 PM

Hermione baru mandi saat ini, setelah insiden mengendap - endap tadi sore, ia langsung mengurung diri di kamar dan mengerjakan essai ramuan sepanjang 2 meter.

Rasanya segar, seperti hidup kembali.

Wangi vanilla menguar dari tubuhnya, sesekali ia bersiul dan mengusap rambut semaknya. Maksud hati ingin langsung kembali ke kamar namun sesuatu di atas meja dekat perapian itu menggodanya untuk datang.

Sepiring kentang tumbuk,steak daging domba dan sepiala jus labu.

Hermione menahan air liurnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai saat melihat makanan tersebut, tapi perutnya tidak bisa dibohongi dan ia sangat menyesal karena telah melewatkan makan malam,

'Kruyyuukk' Perut Hermione berbunyi.

Hermione mengulum bibir, ia melihat keadaan sekitar dalam sepersekian detik dan akhirnya tanpa segan memakan semuanya saat ia yakin tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya. Setelah kenyang, lagi - lagi ada suara menyebalkan yang sangat familiar di telinga Hermione,

"Enak Granger? Aneh sekali ya, tiba di meja ada makanan, apa kau tidak berpikir siapa yang menyiapkannya? atau kau berpikir ini sihir Merlin?" Draco berujar sedikit dengan gaya sarkatisnya.

"Maafkan aku Malfoy, tapi aku benar - benar lapar dan aku tadi...,"

"Sssst...stop Granger, mari kita buat ini mudah. Kau makan makanan milikku dan kau harus membayar, ya seperti restaurant ," potong Draco dengan santai.

'Bayar? WHAT - THE - HELL?' Hermione merasa telah melakukan tindakan yang sembrono. Ceroboh . Lagi.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar? 5 keping galeon ? 7,8,9?" Tanya Hermione.

Malfoy menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Hermione. Draco menatap Hermione, menperhatikan jubah mandinya yang lembab , oh bahkan ia yakin Hermione tak mengenakan apapun di balik jubahnya.

Draco juga memperhatikan rambut basah Hermione, memperhatikan bagaimana air jatuh dengan sangat indah dari ujung - ujung rambut Hermione , dan bibir tipis Hermione sedikit berminyak karena habis makan steak. Menggoda.

Draco terus mendesak Hermione hingga ke sudut ruangan.

"Hei...hei apa yang mau kau lakukan, bodoh? menyingkir dariku!," ucap Hermione.

Jarak Draco dan Hermione hanya tinggal 1 jengkal dan dalam jarak yang dekat itu, Draco dapat mencium aroma lembut vanila dan steak domba. Menggairahkan.

Perlahan Draco mengangkat dagu Hermione, menatap bibir si gadis. Lagi - lagi ia ingin merasakannya, rasa bibir gadis semak tersebut, ciuman singkat tempo lalu benar - benar membekas dan menjadi candu tersendiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti Draco mulai mengecup bibir itu, melumatnya lembut dan tiba - tiba Hermione mengerang. Draco menekan tengkuk Hermione . . . . .berusaha memperdalam ciuman

"Mal...ah..foy..aku..aku ..tidak ...biss..sa, ini..ah ..salah" Hermione berusaha berbicara walau ia serasa kehabisan nafas.

"Sssstt..ingat kau harus membayar ," kata Draco dengan mendesis.

Hermone merasakan tubunya melemas dan serasa ingin jatuh, namun dengan sigap Draco menahannya. Merasa sudah tak kuat lagi, Draco melepas pagutannya dan menatap Hermione.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, nafasnya terengah - engah dan bibirnya membengkak.

Posisinya benar - benar sangat sensual , tubuh lemas Hermione bersandar ke tembok, gadis itu mendongak hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjang lembabnya serta dadanya yang naik - turun. Seksi sekali, namun tak berapa lama setelah itu Hermione kehilangan kesadarannya...gelap...!

to be continued...!

oh my god, gak percaya akhirnya update cerita ini,,,,,gak pede soalnya aku rasa kurang greget dan adegannya kurang ngeeeeehhhh!maaf untuk keterlambatan saya, karena inspirasi itu tidak bisa datang begitu saja :p

maafkan saya, untuk itu saya butuh kritik dan saran...so review please!


End file.
